


Quelque chose d'acide

by malurette



Category: Mémoires du XXe Ciel | xxe ciel.com
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Psychoanalysis, Recreational Drug Use, ambiguous relatiosnhip, this may be the weirdest graphic novel i've read
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: D'après Eva, on trouve toujours des liens avec sa propre histoire, ou alors on en crée.





	Quelque chose d'acide

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Quelque chose d'acide  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** xxe ciel  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Lucienne et Eva  
>  **Genre :** zarb  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Yslaire, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « drugs » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Prompt :** un soupçon de Femslash February  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 850+

Eva Stern incarne aux yeux de la jeune Lucienne l’histoire de la psychanalyse, puisqu’elle a commencé avec Freud, tout au début. Et qu’elle est toujours en vie. La psychanalyse a une longue histoire en France, même si depuis quelques années, une mode commence à fleurir, de vouloir, après plusieurs décennies de règne indétrôné, maintenant la mépriser. Des camarades de Lucienne en psycho la regardent donc de haut quand elle annonce le sujet de son mémoire, disant que cette pensée est dépassée, qu’elle est juste bonne pour les obsédés et les drogués.  
Oui mais, rétorque Lucienne, c’est quand même le point de départ et elle contient toujours une part de vérité, d’utilité. Et même si la psychologie a évolué depuis, la psychanalyse fait partie intégrante de son histoire et elle a influencé même les idées actuelles. Même si on voudrait s’en détacher aujourd’hui, pour savoir où l’on va il faut aussi savoir par où on est allé d’abord. Exemple même de son type de pensée…

Lucienne défend automatiquement ce point de vue, mais réfléchit quand même aux autres accusations dont son sujet est victime. Et l’idée des drogues l’étonne. Celle du sexe non : elle sait que c’est le moteur de la vie, elle adhère à ce courant de pensée. Mais les drogues…  
À l’époque d’Eva, pourtant, c’est vrai que ça s’utilisait beaucoup plus facilement qu’aujourd’hui, et on essaie désormais de ne plus trop en parler. C’est devenu mal. Répréhensible. Vulgaire. Quand autrefois c’était si simple, si répandu, qu’on n’allait pas s’embarrasser avec des lois et des recommandations sanitaires. L’idée actuelle est que les choses progressent au fil du temps, que c’est mieux aujourd’hui, qu’on est mieux informé, que les choses sont plus sûres. Et qu’elles ne sont plus à prouver. Mais bref. 

Cette époque de liberté et d’ignorance peut-être, dangereuse, intrigue Lucienne. Elle se demande ce que ça fait vraiment, ces drogues désormais interdites et réprouvées. Pas trop les trucs durs et vraiment dangereux, ça non, malgré sa soif de savoir et ses remises en question elle s’en méfie trop. Mais pourquoi pas des trucs plus softs, des relaxants… qui ont pourtant bousillé la vie de sa mère, mais quelle importance ? sa mère l’avait abandonnée avant même de mourir. Et elle est très curieuse de l’idée des hallucinogènes. Surtout utilisés en thérapie. L’idée la titille de plus en plus, elle se prend à se demander, et si elle essayait ? Si Eva acceptait de la guider sur cette voie pour une séance, selon une approche scientifique et pas une défonce à l’arrache comme les hippies d’autrefois, que découvrirait-elle au fond de sa psyché ? Des anges comme Eva en voit, des démons comme elle le craint par moments ? un lien tellement freudien à la femme qui lui a donné naissance et qu’elle n’a jamais connue ?

Eva elle-même, comme personne, comme entité, fascine Lucienne, l’attire, et effraie. Cette vieille dame à l’origine représentait pour elle un morceau d’histoire, et même si elle savait que l’Histoire se mêle toujours d’histoires personnelles, elle ne s’était pas beaucoup préoccupée de ses sentiments. Elle ne s’attendait pas à découvrir quelqu’un d’acariâtre, de blessé. Eva n’est pas plaisante. À l’opposé de l’image de la mamie-gâteau de substitution ou du mentor bienveillant, pas une adoption de plus.  
Elle n’est pas attirante physiquement non plus, pas sexy, non pas du tout, et ça Lucienne le souligne malgré elle. Puisque pour Freud pourtant tout est désir, refoulé ou exprimé ? Cette vision des relations nie l’amitié, l’attachement pur… et Lucienne n’est pas sûre de quelles qualités personnelles chez Eva l’attirent vraiment. Et il y en a forcément. Elle devrait obligatoirement soit la désirer soit désirer être elle, puisque quelque chose la pousse ainsi vers elle, mais donc, quoi ? Elle ne sait pas qualifier leur relation.  
Ça n’a rien de charnel, rien de maternel non plus. Eva n’est pas une amante potentielle, pas une mère, pas une gentille grand-mère. Il ne se crée pas le même respect distant qu’avec ses professeurs, ses enseignants, que Lucienne attendait pourtant. Elle n’est pas tout à fait une amie, simplement, non plus. Comme un hérisson échaudé elle ne veut pas se laisser toucher ainsi par les sentiments. Il y a bien quelque chose en elle… Son esprit, sa mémoire, ses idées sont un trésor. 

Il lui arrive déjà de rêver d’elle et d’une expérience inédite possible. Un monde de perceptions différentes avec des couleurs, des formes et des associations d’idées jamais rencontrées avant, qui s’évaporent au réveil. S’il y avait moyen de les fixer, d’en garder un souvenir précis…  
Eva à elle seule ouvre à Lucienne des perspectives insoupçonnées, et Lucienne en redemande. Il lui devient très vite impossible de s’en passer. Elle a bien essayé, après avoir eu le sentiment de se couvrir de ridicule face à elle, de se tenir à l’écart. Elle a alors souffert du manque bien plus que de la honte et elle est revenue. 

Lucienne a si peur et si envie à la fois de cette compagnie. Elle craint Eva qui vieillit, de plus en plus fragilisée : son mémoire, sa mémoire, il faut qu’elle le réalise et pour ça se dépêcher avant… car, et si elle meurt ?  
Laissée seule sans Eva, Lucienne ne sait pas comment elle gèrerait la séparation brutale. Que fera-t-elle alors, essayer de s’évader dans tout autre chose pour ne pas penser à ce qui blesse ? C’est déjà ce qu’elle commet, d’une certaine manière… elle préfère cueillir l’instant. Tant qu’elles peuvent. Elle lui demandera donc… la prochaine fois.


End file.
